Escuchándote
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【Mini-fic】El caos ocasionado por Neo-Umbrella había terminado por fin, sin embargo antes de morir, Simmons le quitó a Helena Harper lo que más amaba. Quizás la inesperada llamada de Chris Redfield pueda darle la oportunidad de volver a mirar el mundo con una nueva esperanza.
1. I

_[Mini-Fic]_

**Escuchándote**

—Helena H. & N. Piers—

_El caos ocasionado por Neo-Umbrella había terminado por fin, sin embargo antes de morir, Simmons le quitó a Helena Harper lo que más amaba. Quizás la inesperada llamada de Chris Redfield pueda darle la oportunidad de volver a mirar el mundo con una nueva esperanza. _

**D**isclaimer:

Resident Evil © Shinji Mikami, Tokuro Fujiwara

_Escuchándote _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: OOC. | Cierta alteración en la historia original.

**N**otas:

Siendo franca, creo que esta pareja podría ser más canon que incluso el Ada x Leon ja, ja, ja. No se ofendan, me encantan pero creo que esos dos van muy lentos.

Por otro lado, no sé por qué amo a Helena y Piers, casi no se vieron las caras y cuando lo hacían siempre tenían armas en las manos. ¡Bueno! Sea como sea, me parece que pueden tener mucha química y ¡eh aquí el resultado!

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**•**

* * *

**I**

Leon S. Kennedy abrió sus ojos con desgano al oír su celular tintinear sin parar por quinta vez. De no ser porque estaba a punto de acabar su limitada semana vacacional, en verdad se habría cabreado mucho y le habría dado un tiro al aparato, con la pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada.

Él, mejor que nadie en su trabajo, sabía que las vacaciones no existían para alguien (quién sea) que se dedicase a detenerles los pies a los lunáticos capaces de usar diversos tipos de virus zombi para destruir el mundo como se conocía.

Oh bueno, de cualquier forma, Leon no planeaba disfrutar sus vacaciones por demasiado tiempo. Su trabajo lo había hecho meticulosamente cuidadoso de su entorno; siempre alerta; nunca relajado ni despistado.

Así que suspirando resignado, aunque también muy cansado, Leon sacó una mano por debajo de las cobijas y la guio hasta el buró de la derecha. Estuvo a punto de tirar una lámpara pero eso no le importó demasiado; deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de madera hasta que al fin dio con esa maldita cosa escandalosa y tras varios intentos, al fin pudo seleccionar "contestar" en la pantalla sin botones.

Aahh, cómo extrañaba los teléfonos de antes.

Ni siquiera vio el nombre de la persona que le llamaba cuando se llevó el celular a la oreja y contestó.

—Qué —rezongó irritado con los párpados fuertemente cerrados por la fulminante luz que le lastimó por breves segundos.

—_Leon, disculpa por llamar tan tarde; soy Chris._

No quiso sonar tan grosero (aunque de verdad quería), pero Leon procuró no dar indicios de que estaba demasiado cansado incluso para atender ataques bioterroristas de última hora que podrían costarle la vida al planeta entero.

Si la llamada era de Chris, eso sólo querría decir que el villano en esta ocasión debía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la B.S.A.A.

—Mhmm… ajá —respondió guturalmente adivinando qué seguía—, ¿quién es ahora? Dime por favor que no me hablas para que le paremos los pies a Umbrella o algún hijo bastardo de ella como Neo-Umbrella —tantos años peleando en su contra; Leon ya estaba harto de todos ellos.

—_¿Qué? ¡No! No es para nada de eso._

Extrañado, Leon frunció el ceño abriendo un poco los ojos dado a que tenía el celular en la oreja. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Chris Redfield estaba llamándolo y no era para avisarle de algún nuevo intento para acabar con el mundo a manos de un sociópata demente?

Esto debía ser una especie de milagro… o algo muy preocupante, ya que Leon conocía bastante bien a ese hombre como para decir que Chris no suele llamar (nunca lo hace) para echar una charla telefónica casual o para quedar en un bar y beber unas cervezas.

—No te ofendas, Chris… pero no estoy de humor para una charla nocturna —y Leon no bromeaba.

—_Bueno, considerando que estoy en Iceland…_

—Ya, ya, entiendo.

—_El punto es ese; estoy en Iceland y no precisamente de vacaciones._

—¿Nueva misión?

—_Apenas bajé del avión; escucha Leon… hoy recibí una llamada de Shanghái…_

Leon parpadeó lento, ubicando bien el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿El chico?

—_Sí._

Después de la catástrofe provocada por Simmons y su cómplice, Carla Ramadés que literalmente fue convertida en una copia j'avo de Ada Wong para inculpar a la infame espía de los crímenes de Neo-Umbrella; el cuerpo policiaco de Shanghái había encontró el complejo submarino de la malvada organización, días después de los atentados que sufrió el país.

En el otro lado del globo por su parte, se hizo una investigación comandada por Sherry Birkin a las oficinas de Simmons (o lo que se había encontrado de ellas), quien había sido su superior y la había usado sin escrúpulos. En el interior de uno de los escritorios, ella encontró algunos documentos que no entregó a su agencia, sino al propio Leon ya que estaban relacionadas con Ada Wong.

Cuando Leon vio lo que Sherry tuvo que mostrarle, inmediatamente puso en contacto con Chris dando por hecho que su equipo y él mismo había sido blanco de la mente retorcida de Carla Ramadés y no de la _verdadera Ada_.

Simmons estaba realmente enfermo de la cabeza. Sus experimentos humanos para crear a una _Ada Wong _debido a la obsesión que le generó "perderla", y su éxito al final, sólo para que ésta copia se alzara en su contra, matando a demasiadas personas; fue un hallazgo demasiado grande que los tres involucrados se guardaron bien en sus mentes antes de quemar toda la evidencia, ya que era mejor dar por sentado que Ada Wong estaba muerta.

Se puede decir incluso, que Chris pudo dormir mejor con toda esa valiosa información.

Sin embargo, las cosas estuvieron lejos de terminar ya que reconstruir todo un país (sobre todo uno tan enorme) no era cosa fácil y dado a que el despojo de los que habían sido las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella estaba en áreas chinas, las autoridades pidieron a los Estados Unidos que mantuviesen las manos lejos del caso, para que ellos pudiesen hacerse cargo de lo que sea que se hubiese infiltrado a su nación. Obviamente no querían a americanos entrometidos haciendo más caos del que ya había.

Se puede decir que el gobierno chino no estaba nada contento de haber sido el blanco de terroristas americanos por lo que pidieron a la Interpol, al FBI y a la B.S.A.A (entre otras organizaciones) que por favor, les dejasen el resto a ellos.

Incluyendo las reconstrucciones de las ciudades destruidas, puesto que lo tenían todo "bajo control".

_Sí, cómo no._

Al gobierno norteamericano no le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener que acceder a esas demandas pero ellos también tenían cosas que hacer en su propio territorio. Entre ellas, atender el escándalo que se suscitó con la muerte del presidente a manos del Consejero de Defensa, Derek Clifford Simmons, junto a todo lo relacionado al tema. Incluso de las incontables muertes adentro de las fronteras norteamericanas.

Aunque él no haya estado muy relacionado con todo el papeleo y trabajo que se hizo para empezar con la reparación de lo que había quedado de su sociedad, Leon había sentido que los meses se habían ido muy lento. Demasiado por hacer; muchísimo trabajo.

Pero al final, tanto él como Helena Harper pudieron respirar en paz ya que fueron puestos en entera libertad con todas las pruebas de su inocencia en marcha. Ellos habían sido dados como "víctimas" de la incriminación de Simmons.

Ahora ambos estaban trabajando en sus respectivas divisiones y se llamaban cada cierto tiempo como nuevos amigos. No hace mucho, Leon la había presentado a Claire, Chris y Sherry; dándole así más oportunidades a Helena de desenvolverse al mundo después del infierno que pasó por culpa de ese miserable cuando le arrebató a Deborah.

Para Leon, Helena fue una gran ayuda en su lucha contra esa rata traidora en China. Y poco después, con lo que se refiere a Ada Wong también.

Cuando Claire perdía los (muchísimos) estribos con él cada vez que el tema salía al aire, a Leon no le quedaban muchas alternativas a las que pudiese acudir y aliviar su alma; no es que confiase mucho en los psicólogos.

Aunque Helena a veces se riera en su cara por "_no entender a las mujeres_", Leon admitía que su ayuda y la de Claire, habían sido de mucha utilidad para no caer de llano en la locura o siquiera llegar a imaginarse lo que Ada debería estar pensando cada vez que venía y se iba de su vida.

Sin embargo, volviendo al tema de los residuos que dejó Neo-Umbrella a su paso, mientras los políticos chinos y americanos se peleaban entre ellos por sus estupideces relacionadas a lo que se pudiese rescatar del submarino y otros sitios relacionados a la organización terrorista (como si el resto del mundo ignorase que lo hacían por los beneficios propios), las autoridades de Shanghái de pronto llamaron a Chris Redfield a su número personal diciendo que tenían a un pariente suyo en custodia.

Un tal, _Simón Wesker_.

El nombre al Capitán Redfield no le sonaba de nada, sin embargo el apellido fue tan significativo para él que inmediatamente solicitó información de ese "pariente" suyo que, según se decía, era un turista norteamericano que había quedado atascado en el accidente y había sido recogido en una de las playas, con heridas de gravedad.

Chris no pudo ir personalmente a China debido a sus constantes misiones, sin embargo en su nombre fue la mismísima Claire Redfield, quien tomó un avión lo más pronto posible a España. Otro avión más tarde con dirección a China.

Dadas las complicaciones entre países, por la crisis bioterrorista y los consecuentes pleitos entre políticos, no eran muchos los vuelos que dejasen entrar aviones al gran país coloso desde los Estados Unidos.

Una vez ahí, Claire confirmó a su hermano que el chico en cuestión era ni más ni menos que Piers Nivans, quien estaba inconsciente a la hora de su visita y sin embargo, uno de los doctores le informó que el muchacho había sido encontrado una tarde hace semanas en una de las playas cercanas con graves heridas y quemaduras que al parecer sanaban bastante rápido.

Con respecto al brazo derecho que Chris había visto mutar en su compañero, Claire notificó que el muchacho estaba entero sin nada metálico pegado a su piel. Eso sí, el brazo estaba vendado debido a que ese había sufrido el "mayor daño". Por todo lo demás, el joven soldado estaba en "mejores" condiciones a cómo Chris lo había dejado.

Dado a que Piers había dado todos sus datos (algunos falsos) en un efímero momento de consciencia mientras era transportado al hospital, para luego desmayarse, ellos pudieron dar con la familia Redfield.

_»Él aseguró que eran primos políticos; su única familia en América _—dijo el médico en un inglés bastante bueno.

Claire estuvo ahí por un par de semanas, contribuyendo a la mentira que se había estado creando para mantener a Piers oculto de las autoridades y evitar así que su destino fuese el mismo de Sherry, cuya sangre, durante muchos años había sido objeto de experimentos (varios de ellos dolorosos) para _salvar _al mundo.

Eso de ocultarse, obviamente no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Piers, quien deseaba volver a casa, sin embargo el soldado caído tuvo que aceptar con los puños cerrados, que su regreso a la B.S.A.A no iba a ser nada placentera si los altos mandos se enteraban de que su organismo (gracias a una intervención divina del cosmos y a los esfuerzos de los doctores en Shanghái) había podido adaptar bastante bien el Virus-C evitándole la muerte.

Todos los agentes conocían bien a su gobierno, y todos sabían que si se daba la alerta de que Piers Nivans vivía con el Virus-C adentro de su organismo; adaptándose sin dificultades a su nuevo portador; entonces él sería un sujeto de pruebas bastante apetecible con el cual podrían jugar al _doctor_ hasta que consiguiesen algo bueno o hasta que Piers de verdad muriese.

Chris no había recuperado a su valioso compañero para dejarlo ir y ser el conejillo de indias de nadie. Así que confiando en el único agente con el poder suficiente de crear una identidad falsa para Piers lo más rápido posible y con discreción, o séase, Leon; se las ingenió para crear a _Simón Wesker_ de verdad.

El único problema era que no había modo de crear un nexo con los Redfield sin que el gobierno supiese así que el agente dado por "muerto en acción" no estaba tan fallecido; provocando que Piers fuese encerrado en algún laboratorio con las puertas cerradas por dentro, para "tratar su mal".

Así que se aclaró que _Simón Wesker_ y los Redfield eran amigos con los que él vivía desde hace un par de años, y ya. Ninguna conexión de sangre. Nada de familia. Padres "muertos", sin hermanos ni pareja.

Cuando preguntaron a Claire si era la "novia" ella dijo que no; qué era una entrañable camarada.

Y así nació _Simón Wesker_, quien por cierto ya no estaba tan a gusto con ese nombre. Piers lo había dado en medio de su inconsciencia para que el Capitán pudiese reaccionar ante ese apellido y no echarlo a un lado cuando le llamasen desde China por alguien que "no conocía". No para ser llamado así de verdad.

Claire se reía del pobre soldado durante días por sus "berrinches". Una semana más tarde, ella retornaría a los Estados Unidos para no hacer sospechosa su visita; Piers por su lado estaría en rehabilitación una temporada más hasta que sus heridas sanasen lo suficiente para volver a casa.

He aquí el motivo de la llamada de Chris a Leon.

—_¿Crees que puedas ayudarme otra vez? _—preguntó Chris al otro lado del teléfono, donde se oía tenuemente el ajetreo típico de un aeropuerto.

—Mmm… así que ya lo darán de alta —se talló los ojos, quitándose la cobija de encima—. Perfecto. Pero hay un problema… yo estoy en Cuba y dentro de un par de días debo volver a las instalaciones. ¿Acaso Claire no puede partir?

—_Claire está enferma._

—¿Enferma? —al escuchar eso Leon se sentó de golpe—, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

—_Relájate un poco, tiene fiebre. Pero en esta ocasión es algo fuerte y no puede moverse de la cama. El doctor le recetó reposo absoluto por dos semanas enteras._

—Ya veo, y supongo que eso no le gustó —se alivió notablemente.

—_No; nunca le ha gustado quedarse quieta_ —suspiró Chris—, _por eso le pedí a Jill que la vigilase._

—Entiendo… ¿y no hay nadie más en quién confíes?

—_No en esto._

—Qué dilema —Leon se puso pensativo, dejándose caer en su colchón—, ¿y quieres que yo pueda sugerir a alguien?

—_Por favor. No quiero que sus primeros días en Shanghái sean demasiado duros o agobiantes para él; además aún está el problema de no saber qué haremos para ocultarlo por más tiempo._

—Sherry y Jake ya están bajo aviso… pero actualmente no he contactado con ninguno de los dos. Bueno, sólo sé que Sherry está trabajando en oficinas por el momento.

—_Dudo mucho que Jake sea muy útil para esta misión._

—Sí —resopló Leon—, y daría igual ya que no he sabido nada de él desde China. Sólo pocas cosas que Sherry suele contarme, pero ni ella sabe cuáles son sus pasos exactos.

—_No me sorprende. Eso de ocultarse del mundo lo lleva en la sangre _—comentó Chris sin veneno ni ironía—. _Da igual; mientras el chico no cause problemas. Lo que ahora me preocupa es él._

—Escucha, no sé si sea buena idea, pero dado a que se nos agotaron las opciones…

—_Vamos, Leon. Sé que tienes a alguien de confianza._

—Eso espero.

Leon lo pensó por un rato. No quería llegar a una conclusión apresurada, sin embargo Chris no tenía su tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas a la mujer que estuvo conmigo en China?

—_¿La mujer? La misma mujer que le presentaste a mi hermana y desde entonces parece que a ambas les gusta jugarme bromas junto con Sherry _—ironizó a punto de reír—, _claro que sí. ¿Tú confías en ella?_

—Confió en su discreción. Gracias a su colaboración, también pude dar con Simmons y acabar con su vida; creo que puede ayudar —resumió con simplicidad.

—_Ya veo. De acuerdo, ¿crees que puedas contactarme con ella?_

—Por supuesto. Pero…

—_¿Sí?_

—No, nada. Olvídalo. En seguida te mando su número telefónico, recuerda que su nombre es Helena Harper.

—_Lo sé _—suspiró Chris.

Leon iba a informarle a Chris que tuviese cuidado con lo que dijese respecto al estado de Piers y el Virus-C, ya que para Helena el dolor provocado por el fallecimiento de su hermana aún estaba latente en su corazón. Sin embargo Leon confiaba en que como agente, Helena pudiese hacerle este gran favor.

Ya vería cómo se lo pagaría él mismo después.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Francamente me dolió mucho la muerte de Piers. Y yo digo que si Ada puede volver de la muerte una y otra vez, ¡exijo que me devuelvan al chico! T-T awwww, ya me puse sentimental._

_Bueno, espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic. Saludos y hasta pronto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. II

**•**

* * *

**II**

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —masculló Helena Harper, ubicada en los asientos traseros del avión con destino a China.

Hace dos días que recibió una llamada del Capitán Redfield con una petición _personal_: viajar a China y asegurarse de que _Simón Wesker _llegase con bien a Australia, donde se tenía ubicada una casa de campo esperándolo. Ahí él viviría temporalmente y su trabajo (a petición de Redfield) estaría hecho.

_»Leon me dijo que podía confiar en tu discreción. Harper, ¿puedo suponer que él tenía razón?_

Había que ser honestos, ella aceptó la petición porque el nombre de Leon estaba involucrado, por lo que, cuando lo llamó a él, el afamado agente Kennedy simplemente le dijo a ella que no se molestará por el favor; y que como una muestra de "paz", a su casa llegaría un pequeño recuerdo suyo desde Cuba. Helena no fue ingenua ni lenta; obviamente todo lo que él le había dicho era un código. Lo que realmente llegó hasta ella rápidamente, adentro de un marco con la fotografía de un centro turístico del país que Leon estaba visitando, fue una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada que ponía por escrito la verdad.

Una información breve de la situación, escrita con su propia letra.

En realidad, _Simón Wesker _era el alias que usaba un valioso agente dado por "muerto"; una víctima del Virus-C que había mutado y sobrevivido para contarlo, y sin embargo, el Capitán Redfield quería mantenerlo oculto por temor a lo que podría llegar a hacerle el gobierno en un laboratorio.

Helena hasta ahí comprendió por qué la habían llamado a ella.

También entendió por qué Leon y el Capitán Redfield pedían su completa discreción.

Esa misma tarde, cuando volvió a llamar a Leon y aceptó hacer el favor con pocas palabras, Helena recibió a su casa un paquete enviado por las oficinas de la B.S.A.A a nombre de _Sherry Birkin_.

La joven agente mandó una nota diciendo que el paquete contenía inyecciones especiales que ella misma había verificado para el agente en cuestión. En su viaje, Claire había podido extraer un poco de la sangre de Nivans, que más tarde fue analizado con cuidado en los laboratorios de la B.S.A.A por la propia Sherry, para poder reducir la violencia con la que el Virus-C podría afectar a Piers si ésta llegaba a desestabilizarse.

Con la ayuda de la sangre de Jake y los anticuerpos que de ella se pudieron extraer en el pasado, Sherry junto a otros científicos que creían estar analizando la sangre de una j'avo común y no la de un ser humano mutado, encontraron el modo de revertir cualquier procedimiento negativo del virus en caso de que este se descontrolase.

Sherry Birkin fue específica; Helena debía usar la medicina sólo si el virus presentaba problemas graves, de cualquier otro modo, no se sabía decir qué podría pasar si Piers se inyectaba alguna de ellas con el virus aun acoplándose a su sistema. Por esos detalles, Birkin en su carta, puso especial énfasis en pedirle a Helena que tuviese cuidado con ese punto y usase la medicina con sabiduría.

«Puedes hacerlo, Helena» se animó a sí misma, tratando de no sentirse incómoda con esto. «Sólo irás a ayudar al amigo de un amigo», pero su alma algo intranquila. Y en estos momentos no supo exactamente por qué.

Las inyecciones con la medicina anti-Virus-C estaban seguras adentro su bolso de mano, en un estuche de maquillaje falso hecho por de cualquier plástico pero por dentro, estaba cubierto con un metal indetectable para los sensores del aeropuerto que mantendría la _medicina _en óptimas condiciones, independientemente del clima que hubiese afuera.

«No vas de vacaciones» se dijo preparándose mentalmente, abrochando su cinturón de seguridad. «Es un agente que necesita ayuda», también era un favor personal para el Capital Redfield y Leon. Más allá de la amistad que tenía con ambos y de lo mucho que los admirase por sus logros bien sabidos entre los corredores de los edificios gubernamentales, Leon y Chris eran "pesos pesados" adentro de la B.S.A.A y otras agencias, por lo que si en algún momento era ella quien necesitaba de su apoyo, sabía que ninguno la dejaría votada a su suerte.

Además, tampoco no sólo iba a dar cualquier ayuda a un par de aliados. Por sí mismo, Piers Nivans era bien reconocido por ser un elemento importante dentro de la B.S.A.A, condecorado y reconocido con honores; despedido junto a otros soldados caídos durante el ataque.

Su nombre fue mencionado junto a algunos otros en medio de la gran ceremonia, cuando se veló también al fallecido presidente.

Por lo que Helena sabía, Nivans también era uno de los pocos afortunados en sobrevivir a una alteración tan brutal de su anatomía producida por un virus mortal. Inevitablemente eso la llevó a pensar en Deborah y en las últimas veces que se vieron.

_»No lloraré más… hasta que pueda vengar tu muerte _—le había cumplido ese juramento. Poco después de terminar con Simmons, volver a casa (o lo que quedaba de ella) y dar sagrada sepultura a sus restos, Helena se permitió llorar por su querida hermana, todas y cada una de las noches posteriores hasta hace pocos días, cuando descubrió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

Antes de empezar a llorar otra vez lo poco que debía haber recolectado, embargada por los recuerdos, Helena trató de distraerse mirando por la ventana del avión. Sacó un MP3 y se colocó los audífonos aprovechando que su compañero de vuelo, un hombre asiático de mediana edad, estaba centrado en la película que estaban poniendo en los televisores.

Sería un largo viaje y sin embargo, Helena no estaba tan emocionada por llegar a China.

Lo único positivo que podría verle a esto era que no estaba persiguiendo traidores a la patria ni a zombis locos ni asquerosos. Sólo cuidaría momentáneamente del compañero del Capitán Redfield por un favor personal.

«Adiós a mis vacaciones» pensó un poco desanimada recordando que para darse los días que necesitaba para cuidar de Nivans, serían los mismos que ella debería tener como temporada vacacional luego de meses y meses encerrada en una oficina haciendo papeleo.

Cuando Helena se enteró de que Leon había hecho una llamada a su jefe en turno, supo que podría viajar "libremente" a China sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones de ello, pero a cambio ella al volver a los Estados Unidos iba a tener filas y filas de papeles aguardándole.

Carajo. Esto era un favor; uno grande, pero un favor al fin y al cabo.

Y le debía mucho a Leon como para ignorar un favor que le relacionase a él. Por otro lado, el soldado Nivans sin duda alguna debía estarla pasando mal si es que el Virus-C estaba moldeándose adentro de su cuerpo aún.

Apretando sus puños, Helena volvió a pensar en Deborah.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Francamente no tengo mucho que decir pobre las pairings de este juego salvo que el RE4 fue el primero que jugué en toda mi vida y me enamoré de Leon x Ada jajaja, inocente de mí, ¿cierto?_

_Por otro lado, cuando jugué el RE5, me gustó el Chris x Sheva. O sea, yo sé que muchos lo emparejan con Jill y quién sabe si ya son canon... pero me gustó la relación que tuvo Chris con Sheva, me gustaron mucho._

_Ahora, las siguientes parejas del juego que me han atrapado, son Sherry y Jake... y por supuesto, ésta: Piers x Helena. Siendo franca, yo pensé que Helena sería mucho mayor que Piers, pero por lo que leo, los dos están casi a la par; y de hecho, me parece recordar que él es mayor que ella, cosa que todavía no me cuadra jaja._

_Por el momento eso es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias a quienes leen y comentan; me hacen muy feliz el día. ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios a:_

**manu** y **Victoria Lis**.

_¡Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. III

**•**

* * *

**III**

—Buenas tardes —saludó Helena a la recepcionista del hospital.

Había llegado tan rápido al sitio clave como el tiempo se lo permitió. Luego de bajar del avión, recoger sus pertenencias e ir en taxi para registrarse en el hotel designado gracias a Hunnigan (y capacidad por hacer reservaciones a velocidad sobrehumana), Helena dejó su equipaje en la habitación, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y tomó otro taxi tan rápido como pudo, pero esta vez en dirección al hospital antes señalado. El viaje fue muy tardado, dado a que los desastres ocasionados aún persistían y la reconstrucción a la ciudad ocasionaba un tráfico infernal. Pero finalmente, Helena pudo llegar antes de que se acabaran los horarios de visitas.

Una vez ahí, la mujer, quien estaba con otras dos enfermeras, le habló completamente en chino, por lo que a Helena le costó siquiera imaginarse lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella estaba en un problema porque no podía responderle ni entenderle.

Lamentablemente el idioma local no lo manejaba ni un poco.

—Ehm… busco a… ¿_Simón Wesker_? —se sentía estúpida haciendo maniobras con su mano derecha porque no tenía otro modo con qué darse a entender.

—_¿Simón Wesker_? —masculló la mujer de mediana edad en su propio acento, sin embargo ya estaban en sincronía.

_Uf, menos mal._

Helena asintió dejando que la enfermera tomase el articular del teléfono en su escritorio y llamase a alguien. Seguramente al doctor a cargo de Nivans; o Wesker, como se hacía llamar aquí. Debía ser casi irónico que el compañero del hombre que dio caza y muerte a _Albert Wesker_, llevase el mismo apellido para tapar su verdadera identidad.

Más tarde la mujer, con señales, le pidió a Helena sentarse en las sillas frente a la recepción donde había algunas personas más esperando su turno. Durante varios minutos, la agente Harper se mantuvo quieta con la espalda recta, entre husmeando en su celular y echar vistazos alrededor.

Hasta que al fin, el doctor Wong apareció y se presentó frente a ella.

¿_Wong_?

Esto debía ser otra coincidencia bastante hilarante, sin embargo Helena no hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando el doctor Ming Wong se presentó ante ella para llevarla con Nivans.

—El señor Wesker está mejorando bastante bien —dijo en perfecto inglés—; con la medicina adecuada, sus heridas han cicatrizado sin problemas. Será dado de alta, pero deberá venir a revisiones constantes. Su situación sigue siendo delicada.

—Sí, entiendo.

Helena suspiró con algo de desgano, lo menos sospechosa posible.

Si tan solo el doctor Wong supiese que apenas dejasen que el agente en piel de civil se marcharse, no volvería a ver nunca más a _Simón_, quizás no estaría tan tranquilo.

Lo que el soldado herido en verdad necesitaba, no eran medicamentos ordinarios, sino algo más apegado a su actual condición. Al final del día, la realidad era esta: no era un virus común lo que estaba corriendo por las venas del soldado en estos mismos momentos; por lo que ser cautelosos era una prioridad. Ese virus… esas consecuencias… todo eso conformaba el motivo clave por el cual Helena había sido enviada, para llevar a Nivans, a un sitio más adecuado.

Era lógico pensar que si Piers Nivans volvía a los Estados Unidos aclamando ser un sobreviviente al Virus-C, los gobernantes estarían más que encantados por encerrarlo y extraerle todo el provecho posible.

La propia Sherry Birkin podría dar un claro y nada alentador testimonio de lo que pasaba cuando los científicos (en cualquier parte del mundo) te ponían las manos encima para jugar contigo como quien compra un nuevo ajedrez y quiere acomodar y reacomodar las piezas a su gusto. Piezas que a veces resultaban ser órganos… o _algo más_.

Viéndolo así, era comprensible el afán del Capitán Redfield por mantener a Nivans bajo perfil. El pobre sujeto ya había perdido a muchos hombres.

—Casi llegamos —dijo el doctor Wong.

—Sí.

Bajo el brazo derecho, Helena cargaba un folder amarillo donde venían los documentos bien falsificados que el hospital necesitaba para archivar en sus datos al _misterioso _hombre americano que apareció en una playa. Claire Redfield llevó sólo un par de identificaciones dado al poco tiempo que tuvieron Leon y Hunnigan para conseguirlos, así que Helena llevaría otros; firmaría un par de papeles y luego transportaría a Nivans afuera del gran país.

Se supone que debía contactarse con Hunnigan para ello una vez que hiciera esto, ya que Leon le había pedido a su entrañable amiga, que cuidase el viaje de Helena y Piers, por lo que no debía haber inconvenientes con el transporte.

Helena no habló más con el doctor Wong, hasta que él abrió la puerta 201 poco después de salir del ascensor y le permitiese pasar a la habitación. Adentro habían 3 camillas; casi todas vacías pero con residuos de sangre que daban a entender que habían estado ocupadas y ahora estaban siendo limpiadas por el personal.

Quizás estaban alistándose para recibir a más pacientes.

Por otro lado y vistiendo una bata gris de hospital, Piers Nivans se hallaba acostado al lado de la ventana y aparentemente sin perturbación alguna (ni física ni mental) que deformase su estoica cara, la cual estaba de lado hacia la entrada de la habitación. Al verla, él frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo ni hizo nada estúpido.

Helena estaba segura que eso se debió a que él ya sabía que habría tiempo de sobra para las preguntas que pudiesen estar formándose ahora en su cabeza.

—Buenos días, señor Wesker —saludó el doctor Wong con animosidad—; ¿cómo está hoy?

—Bastante bien, gracias doctor.

Asintiendo, el doctor le dio espacio a Helena para que se presentara ante Piers.

—Hola, Simón —habló Helena como quien visita a un amigo.

—Hola —susurró con ese tono hosco típico de los militares que todavía estaban en servicio.

—De acuerdo —interrumpió cortésmente el doctor—, yo les dejo solos; si necesitas algo, por favor avísame.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Asintió una vez más, el hombre se fue no sin antes tomar el folder que Helena traía en sus manos para echarle un vistazo y pedirle que antes de irse, lo buscase en su oficina (último piso de arriba, la cuarta puerta de la derecha en el pasillo), para hablar sobre la condición de su paciente y si ya podría estar en condiciones de darlo de alta. La fecha estaba establecida que en efecto, ya no había motivos para retenerlo, pero el doctor Wong quería estar seguro. Luego salió del cuarto.

Menos mal que tenía toda aquella habitación para ellos dos.

—Mi nombre es Helena Harper —le dijo un minuto después apenas se acercó, luego le tendió su mano derecha—, Chris Redfield me envió.

—Lo sé, me llamó para notificármelo —asintió él con la cabeza—. Seguro ya lo sabes pero yo me llamo…

—Sí, no te preocupes. Leon Kennedy también me informó de tu situación.

—Gracias por venir, Helena Harper —debido a que su brazo derecho (o lo que sea que hubiese quedado de él bajo el yeso que ahora portaba) estaba enteramente indispuesto, Piers saludó con su mano izquierda—. Siéntese, por favor. Debió haber sido un viaje muy largo.

—No ha sido el peor, no se preocupe —comentó con una leve sonrisa recordando su último vuelo a China.

Al menos en este viaje no terminó estrellándose contra el piso para luego luchar contra una bestia malformada con fuerza bruta de más de 2 metros y medio de alto y casi una tonelada de masa corporal. Y por favor, no olvidemos ese horrible ese afán de querer triturarlos a todos con el armamento cambiable.

—Chris me dijo que traería algo con usted —dijo Piers sacando a Helena de su pequeña cavilación.

—Sí, algo muy especial —sentándose en el banco a un lado de la cama, Helena asintió con la cabeza toqueteando su bolso—. Sherry Birkin dijo que te ayudaría a sentirte mejor.

—¿Vitaminas? —él vio el bolso con atención.

—Más o menos —respondió ella sabiendo bien que debían ser cuidadosos con lo que se decían en un ambiente público. Las paredes siempre tenían oídos.

—Sólo espero que no sean dulces _picantes_.

Helena se rio comprendiendo que el soldado Nivans no era fan de las inyecciones.

—Maldita sea, lo son —se lamentó él ante su reacción, apoyándose en la almohada bajo su cuello.

Cuando se percató de que Helena veía fijamente su brazo derecho, no perdió su seriedad aunque sí se sintió algo incómodo por su escrutinio. Esa mirada casi atormentada le dejó pensando mucho.

—¿Algo que quiera saber sobre mi _accidente_, señorita Harper?

Despertando de sus pensamientos (otra vez) donde su hermanita era la protagonista, Helena parpadeó con cierta vergüenza.

—No, yo sólo… perdón.

—No pasa nada —desligó Piers viendo con claridad que Helena no había hecho ese análisis a su persona con mala fe—. Al menos no me has preguntado si mi régimen alimenticio ha cambiado.

Al comprender que Helena no sabía a lo que se refería, Piers se rio.

—Cuando la señorita Claire estuvo aquí, fue lo primero que me preguntó. Luego dijo que si me entraban ganas de _morderla_, le avisase primero para que ella pudiese darme un disparo y salir corriendo.

—Claire Redfield —susurró Helena reconociendo el alma bromista que podría llegar a ser esa mujer.

Bondadosa y bastante cálida, algo distinta a su hermano; pero parecidos de un modo enternecedor, Helena reconocía que Claire Redfield era un valioso ser humano a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado; y por eso, todos y cada uno de los hombres que la conocían, no dudaría en dar la vida por ella. Porque como hermana, amiga, confidente y humana, era sumamente importante no solo para su hermano, sino para todos sus amigos, incluyéndola a ella misma.

Viendo (en silencio) claramente la simpatía que debía haber entre ambas mujeres, Piers asintió un poco más tranquilo, ante lo dicho por Helena.

—Gracias a ella tengo un sitio donde quedarme, por el momento.

—No quisiera sonar entrometida, pero… ¿fue cierto lo que me dijeron? —Helena se puso más seria—. ¿Qué planeas regresar a la B.S.A.A?

De no ser porque su entrenamiento lo había educado bastante bien, para captar ese suave toque de preocupación en la voz tensa de Helena Harper, Piers había tomado esas preguntas como algo indebido por la notoria invasión a la privacidad.

—No tengo muchas ofertas de trabajo últimamente, y como comprenderá, cambiar de empleo tan drásticamente como yo podría hacerlo a estas alturas de mi vida… no es demasiado confiable dado a que no tengo estudios en otro campo laboral.

—Eh… ¿y qué tal guardia de seguridad en algún sitio?

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire dado a que Piers notablemente trasladó su atención a otro tema. Si él debía de ser sincero, todavía no se sentía con la suficiente confianza de hablar sobre sus planes futuros con la agente que apenas conocía.

—Puede que no lo creas —susurró él—, pero no me hace ilusión nada de esto. Francamente ni siquiera sé cómo es que logré arrastrarme hasta tierra firme luego de haberme hundido varios metros bajo el agua —volvió a suspirar con desánimo—. No recuerdo nada de eso.

Asintiendo con empatía, Helena lo dejó hablar. Él se acomodó en la almohada, viendo al techo.

—Cuando me despedí del Capitán… pensé que todo había terminado para mí. Incluso rogué a dios porque mi alma no se fuese al infierno… a pesar de que toda mi vida he sido ateo —se burló de sí mismo con algo de pena—. Pensé en todos aquellos que había conocido… y llegué a la conclusión de que había valido la pena dar la vida por el futuro.

Hizo una pequeña pausa que Helena respetó.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo fue que ocurrió. ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?

Y esa… esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares que no lo dejaba dormir ni cuando el dolor era lo suficientemente intenso y tenían que sedarlo para ayudarle a minimizar los dados que persistían y para parecían querer irse, como si no quisieran dejarlo olvidar lo que había pasado en la base submarina de Neo-Umbrella.

Piers, tratando de ser fiel a su ateísmo, todavía descartaba una intervención divina que explicase el _cómo _había logrado salvarse, aunque dada su _buena_ suerte, ya comenzaba a reconsiderar con seriedad la existencia de un ser supremo _todopoderoso _que le haya dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo cuando sus posibilidades de sobrevivir descendieron de 0 a -100 cuando decidió inyectarse aquella jeringa por su propia voluntad.

Así mismo, de cierto modo, él estaba algo decepcionado ya que esperaba que la agente que iba a visitarlo pudiese traerle la respuesta médica, científica, de _porqué _se había mantenido su vida.

_Quizás realmente hay un dios. _

Un dios que no quería que Piers siguiera cuestionándolo.

—Ahora lo único que sé es que el virus que debió haberme matado se moldeó a mí… y sólo puedo adaptarme a él, o morir. —Si realmente un dios le había permitido vivir, que esperase un poco más y Piers Nivans le demostraría que no estaba cometiendo un error con ello.

Helena Harper por su lado quiso saberlo también, cómo él sí había logrado sobrevivir. Sin embargo, muy para su pesar, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Deborah no había corrido con esa misma suerte; porque al final de cuenta eso parecía haber sido.

Los pocos restos de cuerpo, luego de que el virus la consumiese, fueron entregados a Helena quien posteriormente la depositó en el cementerio donde su hermanita al fin podría descansar en paz.

_Maldito Simmons. _Ojalá el infierno lo estuviese sazonando con torturas y trinches en su trasero por toda la eternidad. Merecía eso y más por todo el daño que causó así como por todas las vidas que apagó como si éstas fuesen sólo velas insignificantes para él y su egoísta propósito.

«¿Por qué el virus la mató? ¿Por qué no se adaptó al cuerpo de Deborah también?» Helena sabía que preguntarse eso a esas alturas era inútil. Pero no podía evitarlo, era como si su corazón no pudiese dejar de sangrar por la pérdida de su hermana. A quien amaba profundamente.

Era devastador pensar que si el destino hubiese querido que Deborah sobreviviese como lo había hecho el agente Nivans, ahora mismo Helena no estaría sintiéndose tan sola en su pequeño hogar en Tall Oaks, lugar que fue destruido por Simmons y con muchísimo esfuerzo estaba logrando salir adelante otra vez. Esa ciudad que tenía las catacumbas de los Simmons con un montón de secretos sin descubrir dado a que una misteriosa explosión derrumbó casi todo.

Sea como sea, como parte de su penitencia personal, Helena había pedido que su reubicación fuese en ese sitio. Una modesta casa a las afueras. Era tan triste que al llegar a casa, nadie la recibiese sentado en el sofá, ni nadie le reprendiese por haber dejado muchos cabellos en la regadera, o el frasco de mermelada sin la tapa.

Con más dolor del que quería admitir, Helena sabía que esmerándose en no cambiar sus _malos hábitos_, no haría que Deborah mágicamente apareciese de pronto en el pasillo para reñirle con su típico ceño fruncido… pero una vez más, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente. No podía hacerlo todavía.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasó a ti, agente Harper —Piers la trajo de vuelta con un tono cuidadoso—, pero lamento si te hice recordar algo que no querías.

No sintiendo culpa ni enfado con el hombre que la veía, ella parpadeó con lentitud; cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos tragándose la amargura lo mejor que pudo ya que nadie salvo ella, tenía culpa de nada de su propia ingenuidad y su incapacidad de proteger a su hermana del maldito que la secuestró, la aterrorizó, la deformó y la asesinó.

—Los recuerdos no necesitan ni piden el permiso de nadie para volver —le respondió no sintiéndose cómoda de llamarlo por un nombre falso; ni por el nombre que podría meterlos en problemas si lo pronunciaba—. Además, en este caos, todos perdimos algo muy valioso, ¿no es así?

—La vida no es algo que se pueda nombrar con facilidad, sin embargo confío en que al final todo valió la pena.

—Sí —susurró desalentada—, pero el costo a pagar ha sido demasiado alto.

Él no lo meditó por mucho tiempo.

—Lo fue —musitó Piers desviando su mirada hacia la ventana ignorando con caballerosidad el gesto lastimero que hizo Helena Harper antes de ladear su propio rostro para que él no pudiese darse cuenta de que una lágrima se le había escapado. Aunque él sí lo notó.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Francamente me alegra mucho exprimir mi imaginación con respecto a esta pareja. Me dolió un poco que Piers y Helena no hayan compartido momentos más largos en el juego pero bueno, ¡en serio quiero a mi soldadito de vuelta! T_T_

_Gracias por sus comentarios a:_

**manu: **_No me lo tomes a mal, pero no hago fics a petición, mucho menos si son de parejas que en definitiva no son de mi agrado como el Lukanette (pareja que en serio me pone mal XD). Se agradece el apoyo._

**_Editando (11/07) en respuesta..._**

_Amigo, una vez más: sólo escribo de parejas que me gustan. _

_No. No me gusta ninguna pareja que interfiera en mi **Piers x Helena **o **Ada x Leon** o **Sherry x Jake. **Quizás tal vez **Chris x Sheva **y **Chris x Jill** pero hasta ahí. Así que por favor, **deja** de mencionarme parejas que no vienen al caso de series que tampoco vienen al caso._

_Por esta ocasión, intentaré ser amable porque eso no se me da..._

_No necesito ser blanda ni corta a la hora de decir que no me gusta. Qué me da asco o qué no. Ahora. __**No me gusta el Lukanette**, porque yo soy completamente **Adrigami y Lukagami **más que Adrinette, pareja de la que he escrito un par de veces ya. Mi primera OTP de MLB es **Feligette** y siendo franca prefiero cualquier otra pareja antes que cualquiera que tenga a Marinette y eso es porque esa niña cayó de mi gracia. He visto todos los capítulos que mencionas y Marinette lo único que hace en todos ellos es ser la Mary Sue de turno, para empezar: ¡no tiene sentido que Luka apenas la conozca y ya diga que la ama! En serio, eso es una estupidez. Y capítulos **basura** como esos, sólo hacen que me replantee mirar la serie. _

_Ahora, te pido por favor que lo digas tal cual y no intentes hacerme tragar tus excusas porque no es la primera vez que me encuentro a alguien que quiere darme la vuelta así. Jugar a "yo sólo intentaba..." porque ya me los sé al derecho y al revés._

_El primer review es un regaño porque no me gusta el Lukanette, incluso tratas de "hacerme ver" que la pareja no es "tan mala". ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que a alguien no le gusten las parejas que mencionas y ya? Mejor aun: ¿por qué me preguntas de parejas que no tienen nada que ver con este fandom? O MEJOR: ¿por qué me preguntas mamadas que no tienen **nada que ver **con **este fanfic**?_

_En el segundo review sólo buscas aligerar todo diciendo que "no estabas regañando" y siendo franca, conmigo **no me vengas con esos "consejos" **porque no pienso pasar ninguno más._

_Y te voy a ser franca..._

_O me dices si algo realmente te gusta **de este fic **o por favor deja de comentar._

_._

_._

**Victoria Lis: **_Jeje, tienes razón, el pobre de Leon está estancado con una mujer que a duras penas lo besa... cada siglo que la ve jaja. Pero supongo que eso es lo que hace a Ada y Leon una pareja tan peculiar jaja. _

_En cuanto a Piers y Helena, como ya dije antes, me lamento porque no hayan tenido una conversación por lo menos en el juego. Ambos son agentes y ambos son dedicados a su trabajo, aunque Helena haya estado bajo las órdenes de Simmons en un principio... sí, la pobre cometió un gravísimo error al involucrarse con esa serpiente. Pero como podemos ver, Leon fue de gran ayuda para que ella pudiese cobrárselas._

_En cuanto a lo del presidente... no sé si él lo sabía o no ya que desde ese evento y lo sucedido en China pasaron algunos meses. Yo digo que sí, pero no creo que eso haya sido muy de su interés cuando tenía que buscar a Chris jeje. _

_A ver qué pasa con Piers y Helena en esta breve historia._

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y apoyar con un review!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. IV

**•**

* * *

**IV**

Como el soldado que había sido durante muchos años, Piers Nivans se mantenía acostado bocarriba de la cama de hospital, y ahí analizó con cuidado todos y cada uno de los gestos de la agente Harper. La recordaba brevemente del pasado… cuando el agente Leon S. Kennedy y el Capitán se encontraron cara a cara en medio de la persecución por la cabeza de Ada Wong. Después de eso, sólo había sabido de ella cuando el Capitán y Leon charlaban para mantenerse en contacto e informados de la tensa situación.

Menos mal que a ellos dos no les había ido tan mal a la hora de escapar de la zona de mayor peligro, luego de que el misil terrorista, hubiese sido detonado en la ciudad, llevándose millones de vidas… cosa que todavía le provocaba pesadillas a Piers.

La única buena noticia, era que esa misma noche; Neo-Umbrella se derrumbó.

Por otro lado, Piers, sin esperanzas de poder salvarse aunque se le diese atención médica inmediata, creyó que su cuerpo se quedaría destrozado y hundido en el fondo del océano. Más no fue así. Por azares del destino (quien al parecer se negaba a matarlo aún) esta agente había sido enviada desde los Estados Unidos hasta China para guiarlo hasta Australia donde permanecería. Al menos hasta que el Capitán Redfield pudiese contactarlo.

Vaya momento eligió la señorita Claire para caer enferma. Siendo tan fuerte… a Piers le sorprendía que un resfriado la tuviese en cama precisamente ahora, aunque no es como si la culpase de algo, después de todo no es como si Claire fuese culpable de ello; ni tampoco que la agente Harper fuese una irrespetuosa mujer con la cual no pudiese llevarse bien. Al contrario. Helena Harper parecía ser sensata y seria en su trabajo, cosa que Piers agradecía.

Helena y Piers no se conocían de nada, sin embargo parecía que sus respectivas experiencias nefastas con los desastres del Virus-C les daban de qué charlar, aunque no fuese nada grato hacerlo. O siquiera algo cómodo. Sea como sea, a Piers le daba un alivio culposo de sólo poder hablar de ese tema con ella.

No necesitaba ser adivino para ver con claridad que la agente Harper había perdido a una o varias personas muy importantes para ella en el desastre.

¿Un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Una pareja? ¿Habían sido muchas personas? Sea lo que sea, era mejor no hablarle más de ello ya que no era su intención hacer sentir mal a una dama. Mucho menos tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo ya que no eran amigos sino… ¿compañeros de viaje?

No es como si él quisiese hablar así sin más de Finn Macauley o de los otros pobres soldados que perdieron la vida en Edonia. Ni tampoco de lo que ese macabro asesinato múltiple le hizo a la cordura de Chris Redfield… tampoco de lo mucho que le costó a Piers intentar ayudar al Capitán a mantenerse con la cabeza fría.

—¿Estás listo para irte? —preguntó Harper de pronto luego de inhalar profundo.

Ambos se habían encerrado momentáneamente de sus propios recuerdos, torturados por sus propios demonios internos, por lo que no indagaron en el cansancio y la tristeza que podían apreciar en los ojos del otro.

Sin alteración (física) alguna, Piers asintió.

—Lo he estado desde que abrí los ojos en este sitio.

Haciendo una sonrisa floja que en verdad no le apetecía dar, Helena se levantó del asiento y puso manos a la obra.

—Hablaré con los doctores a cargo. Volveré.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic._

_Espero pronto poder seguirlo, aunque este capítulo haya sido corto._

_¡Saludos y que tengan una excelente noche!_

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
